Anime Hearts
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: Hikari wanted more then anything to find out what was beyond her home. When she is told that only she can save the anime worlds from destruction she sets out on a quest with two unlikely partners to save the anime worlds before they are lost forever.


Alright everyone, I have wanted to write this for awhile now. What better story than one that incorporates every anime into it!! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one!!

* * *

The sun was setting over the Destiny Islands as a young girl of only sixteen sat silently in up in a tree, watching it's reflection over the crisp blue waves of the ocean. Her long white hair was pulled up in pigtails as her bright purple eyes looked longingly at the horizon before her. She often wondered what lay beyond the wide blue ocean and if she would ever get the chance to find out. Her brother had often told her of the places he'd been to and the people he had met when he had received the opportunity to leave. But if he hadn't been chosen as the master of the Keyblade, he too may have been stuck on this island forever.

" I missed these sunsets," said the voice of a boy with spiky brown hair from below her.

" Sora…tell me another story," said the young girl.

" I've already told you all my stories Hikari, there's nothing left to tell!"

" Tell me about the time you met the princesses. What were they like?" asked Hikari, her eyes still focused on the crashing waves.

Sora sighed. He loved his younger sister very much but he was concerned that she was spending too much of her time thinking about things she'd never get to see. " They were beautiful and kind and if it wasn't for their help, I would never have sealed all the keyholes. Now come on sis, it's time to get to bed."

Hikari jumped down from the tree, and with one last look at the beautiful ocean, she followed her brother back to their house. She climbed up the old wooden ladder that led into her bedroom and sat quietly on her bed. She wanted more than anything to be able to see other worlds and meet other people. When she had first heard Sora's story about the princesses, she wondered what it would be like if she ever met a real prince. She lay her head down upon her pillow and looked up at the stars creeping over the night sky. Before long she had drifted off to sleep.

_Hikari…_

"Who's there?" the young girl cried. Darkness surrounded her, she couldn't see anything, not even the person who was speaking to her.

_Hikari…You are the chosen one…_

" Chosen one? What are you…where are you?" Hikari cried. Her body was shaking; she could feel it. Where was she? Who was this strange person talking to her?

_Hikari…You alone are the one who can seal the worlds…_

" Worlds? What worlds?"

_You alone are the one who posses the power…_

" What are you talking about? What worlds? What power?"

_Only you…can save the worlds of anime from destruction…_

" Anime?"

_Only you…can stop to heartless from devouring their worlds…_

" I don't understand!" Hikari cried out into the darkness. Suddenly a white light shone in front of her. A blue staff shone brightly in the light. Hikari marveled in its beauty. At one end of the staff was what looked like the grooves of a key meticulously cut into the beautiful instrument.

_Hikari…Take the staff and save the worlds…only you will have the power to stop the evil…_

She reached out, her fingers grasping for the staff. She closed her hand around it as she felt herself being dragged upwards. She opened her eyes and sat up. She was sitting on the shore of the Destiny Islands. It had all been a dream, she thought to herself. She looked down to find the staff still clutched in her right hand. It hadn't been a dream! What had the voice meant by saving the anime worlds? What were the heartless? What power did she have? Before she could even think of any answers to her million questions, a dark fog appeared beneath her feet. She tried to run, but no matter where she went the darkness followed her. It began to consume her as she found herself sinking into it. She tried to call out for her brother, but it was no use, she was being submerged too quickly. She closed her eyes and stopped resisting and with her last ounce of strength, she clutched the blue staff tight against her body.

------------------------------------

Hikari opened her eyes slowly. She soon realized she was lying on the ground. She sat up and looked around. This wasn't the Destiny Islands…where was she? Her heart beat faster with excitement, she had actually left the Destiny Islands! But now she had to figure out just exactly where she was. She stood up from the cobblestone ground and brushed herself off. She noticed a man walking just ahead of her and she ran to catch up with him.

" Excuse me sir! Uh, excuse me!"

" Yes?" said the man as he turned to face the young girl.

" I'm sorry to be a bother, but could you please tell me where I am,"

" This is Traverse Town. A place for travelers to rest and relax. That store up yonder sells parts for ships and that place over there has the best food in the town," replied the man happily.

" Oh thank you so much!" said Hikari. Traverse Town, she thought to herself, but how was she to get to the other worlds? Would she have to buy a ship? She reached into her pockets and found nothing. Without any money how was she ever going to buy a ship? She walked into the building the man had described as the restaurant. She sat down at one the wooden tables in the far back. The place was quite and there were only about three other people besides her there. The waitress came over and asked her is she would like anything, but having no money, she apologetically declined. She had been sitting only a moment when two of the three patrons seated themselves at her table.

" Are you Hikari?" said a boy only a few years older then herself with bright pink hair.

" Uh…yes I am," she replied meekly.

" Uh..finally!" cried the other boy with red and black hair.

" My name is Shuichi and this is Hiro, we were sent to help you on," the pink haired boy leaned in closer and whispered the last part of his sentence, "your mission."

" Oh! You know how to get to other worlds?" cried Hikari in excitement.

" Shhhh!' said Hiro, holding his finger up to his lips. " This is top secret, no one can know we're going to the other worlds."

" Oh, I'm sorry," she said lowering her voice to a whisper. " How do we get to these other worlds?"

" With our ship!" cried Shuichi proudly.

Hiro slammed his fist down on Shuichi's head. " Shut up! Come on Hikari, come with us."

Hikari followed her two new acquaintances out of the restaurant and to their ship. It was a rather small ship painted green and purple. It looked like it wouldn't go very far but Hikari was just happy to have anything that would be able to take her to the anime worlds.

" You know how to fly?" asked Hiro.

" Uh…no. But I could learn!" she said smiling proudly.

" How about I fly us there!" cried Shuichi.

" Hikari, why don't you sit in the back with Shuichi. I'll take us to our first stop."

" What's our first stop?" asked Shuichi and Hikari in unison.

" It's looks like it will be…the World of Shaman King. You ready Hikari?" asked Hiro.

" Yes!" cried Hikari in anticipation.

" I'm ready too!" cried Shuichi.

" I figured as much," sighed Hiro. " Alright, co-ordinates are set…and we're off!"


End file.
